Nothing to Lose
by Miss Savvy xoxo
Summary: Buck is a hero and willingly puts himself in danger to protect those he cares about. Will his family be able to find him before it is too late and will he be okay when they do. Hints of Buddie but not confident enough to write how that would all happen. TV canon as of the season 3 midseason Christmas episode. Other pairings as canon. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes: This is my first 9-1-1 fanfic and is my second ever fanfic if you include the incomplete Twilight fanfic from 10 years ago. At the moment I don't know how many chapters this will be but I am hoping the story would be sort of the length of an episode. SO more than a couple scenes but not crazy long.**

**I don't own any other characters or anything, that is all Fox, just a big fan of the show and Buck in particular. Please leave comments if you can. Enjoy!**

"Thanks for coming with me man, I really appreciate this." Buck said, standing in line at the bank with his coworker and friend Eddie Diaz.

"Your car is getting fixed and you needed a lift. I mean did I think I would still be standing in this line with you, when our shift starts in 10 minutes? No. But what are friends for?" Eddie replied, a hint of sarcasm and frustration in his tone as he checked his watch for the third time in the last 2 minutes. "Have we even moved a tiny bit?"

Buck arched his eyebrow, giving his best friend a sideways glance. "Didn't have your coffee this morning did ya, bud?"

"I had to get Christopher to school a little earlier today so I could pick someone up for work and then they tell me in the car that they needed to drop by the bank quickly." The firefighter breathed out a sigh. "And no, I didn't have my coffee this morning as I was planning to get it before shift."

Buck chuckled softly as the line finally started to move. "See look the lines moving again. Coffee is on me today. And I will pay for the arcade tokens this weekend. Deal?"

Buck and Eddie had made plans to take Christopher to the arcade this weekend after he had received a great result in a reading comprehension test.

Just as Eddie was about to respond the doors of the bank were thrown open and three masked men with guns entered.

"Everyone down on the floor! Nobody moves and nobody dies." The center man of the small crew shouted, raising a large semi-automatic weapon above his head.

Buck and Eddie dropped to the floor with the rest of the bank patrons and employees. They shared a knowing glance, both understanding this could get bad at any second, but both wanting to do everything they could to prevent anyone getting hurt. The leader of the crew turned slightly to whisper to the other two men who then began to move directly the managers station and behind the counters. The masked man, now standing alone near the doors, surveilled the people on the floor watching for any movement of phones or concealed weapons.

The crew was fast and experienced moving quickly through all the drawers, ignoring the vault completely, going for the easiest and fastest money to access.

"We have to do something." Buck whispered desperately to Eddie, lying face down on the floor beside him.

"Doing something could cause people to get hurt. Let them grab their money and go." Eddie replied in a hushed and urgent tone.

Multiple people yelled and two gunshots rang out. The leader had seen the two men's quiet conversation and had focused his attention on them. The bank security officer who had been dressed in plain, simple clothing so as not to be immediately identified by criminals had used this opportunity to raise his hidden gun at the center figure. One of the other assailants had seen this and yelled out to him. The security officer had then turned his sights to the second man, and they had fired at each other.

"Goddammit!" The leader yelled and called for the third member of his team to come back out to the main floor.

Eddie and Buck had both instinctively started to stand in order to render aid to the injured men.

The gunman turned his weapon on them. "Don't you goddamn move."

"We're firefighters, we have paramedic training let us help." Buck replied gesturing with his hands to both the injured robbery crew member near the counters and the security guard near the doors. "We can help and then you can be on your way."

The green eyes behind the mask squinted first in suspicion and then softened when his fellow robber groaned in pain, before finally relenting. "Fine help them."

Buck had been closer to the injured masked man and headed to his side, while Eddie went straight to the guard who had not made any sounds since being shot.

The third gunmen went to stand near Eddie as he turned the prone man over onto his back and checked for a pulse. The pulse was there but it was weak. The criminal's bullet had entered near the neck as the guard had been shooting from a position on the ground. The experienced army medic quickly moved to apply pressure to the eagerly flowing wound.

Buck moved professionally, assessing the still loudly groaning man for injuries. The bullet the guard had fired had gone straight through the masked man's right shoulder. He grabbed a discarded scarf lying next to a scared woman with a quick, "Sorry, ma'am, need to borrow this." He looked up at the leader standing carefully behind him.

"The bullet went straight through. He just needs to apply pressure to stop the blood loss and then he will need stitches and antibiotics." Buck explained carefully. The leader looked at the man on the floor and then turned a cold gaze to the young firefighter, instantly resulting in a shiver running up his spine.

"Buck, I need you now!" Eddie yelled form across the room.

Buck looked at Eddie and then up at the man still carrying the large gun. The menacing man gave a small nod, allowing Buck to move to help the man with Eddie. The third gunman was called to watch his injured friend while the leader followed Buck.

The security guard, a well-built man in his early 40s, was still losing a lot of blood. Buck removed the light jacket he had been wearing and handed it to Eddie, who removed the ever-growing pile of red tissues from the wound.

"Buck help me sit him up a little." The two men carefully lifted the man under his arms until he was in a sitting position against a wall, in order to elevate the wound and get a better view of the damage. The jacket Buck had been wearing was already starting to turn from light gray to a bright, vibrant red. "He hit an artery. He needs a hospital now or he will die."

Eddie raised his head expectantly to the man standing over the bloody scene, who then turned to address robber number 3 while pointing to his man on the ground. "Help him up now. We've stayed past our window and we need to go now."

"What about my shoulder?" The injured man said through gritted teeth, as his friend began helping him from the bank floor carpet.

The leader clenched his unarmed fist in frustration and turned back to the two members of Firehouse 118.

"Well one of you is coming for a ride." He said pointing his gun at them.

"Wait!" Eddie exclaimed at the same time Buck replied.

"I'll go."

Eddie's eyes shot to Buck, and then his own hands that were still holding steady on the security guard. He knew Buck could be reckless and liked to play the hero, but that was just because he cared about people, maybe more than he cared for himself.

"You have Christopher to think about." Buck said, his sad eyes pleading with him to just let him go. "I have nothing to lose."

The gunman grabbed Bucks arm and pulled him to his feet, directing him to help carry their injured crew member out of the doors. Eddie's breaths began to increase rapidly as he watched his best friend walk out of the bank at gunpoint.

"Anything happens to my guy or I see or hear cops, your boy is dead." Eddie looked from the scared but calm look on Buck's face to the menacing glare of the masked man. "Do you understand?"

Eddie returned his gaze to Buck and nodded slowly. The four men had already disappeared before Eddie had had a chance to tell Buck that he was wrong. He had everything to lose.

**Thanks! I will post the next chapter soon. It won't have any Buck in it as it is more about eh other characters finding out what happened. As much as I love hurting or putting my favourite characters in danger, I also love scenes where those that love them find out that they are hurt or missing.**

**Also please let me know about spelling or grammar errors that bother you or stand out and I will do my best to edit them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thanks for reading! There is no Buck in this chapter, this is more of a reaction chapter for his loved ones.  
I don't have a beta so all mistakes are my own, feel free to let me know if you see any. Enjoy!**

Captain Bobby Nash looked expectantly at the firehouse doors and then back at his watch. Shift had begun and Buck and Eddie were officially late. He knew that Eddie had volunteered to pick up Buck while his car was in the shop and assumed their first day of carpooling had resulted in poor morning traffic management.

The stations alarm sounded, followed by an announcement from dispatch, directing them to a nearby bank with a male, early 40s, with a single gunshot wound. Offenders had fled the scene.

"Starting right on time today. Let's roll guys!" Bobby called out.

"But Buck and Eddie aren't here yet." Replied Chimney, looking at Hen and moving from the bench where he had been sipping his morning coffee.

"They will just have to meet us there or catch the next call, we can't wait for them." Bobby said, already heading down the stairs to the waiting trucks.

…

Sergeant Athena Grant had heard the dispatch call for available officers for an armed robbery at the bank not too far from where she had been cruising. She arrived at the bank at the same time as another black and white police vehicle. She ordered one of the uniformed officers to seal off the area for the crime tech team and the other to follow her into the Bank. The team from firehouse 118, lead by her husband Captain Nash, had pulled up as she was directing the officers.

"What have we got?" Bobby asked, maintaining his professional focus. The rest of the team climbed out of the trucks and followed their Captain over to where Athena was standing.

"Armed robbery, one man down and bleeding out fast. Offenders have left reportedly with a hostage from inside the bank." Athena echoed her husband's professional tone, never letting their relationship threaten how they approach a scene. She then gestured for the young officer to follow her with the firefighters and paramedics trailing just behind them.

…

There really wasn't much else Eddie could do but hold pressure to the wound near the base of the man's neck. Anthony, he had learned had worked at the bank for 5 years and had never had a problem, that was the information told to him by someone nearby, presumably the bank manager. He had been so focused on the force from his hands and the look on Buck's face as he had left, that he had not noticed how much time had passed until he heard multiple sirens drawing closer. He was thankful someone had been clear headed enough to call 911 but had cursed himself, knowing he should have been the one to direct the emergency services to them.

"Eddie?" Athena called as she immediately noticed just to the left of the entrance to the bank. "What happened?"

Eddie's head snapped to the entry to see his friends; his team had arrived to help. "Single gunshot wound to the right subclavian artery. He is bleeding out fast it needs to be pinched off. I- I-."

"Eddie? Chim, Hen. Take over." Bobby ordered and the two moved over to carefully take control and allow Eddie to stand and move away from the man bleeding out on the floor. Bobby had noticed the slight stammer and the far away look on Eddie's face as he stared intently at his blood-soaked hands. He and Athena walked over to Eddie and he repeated his firefighters name. "Eddie?"

"Buck." Relief from seeing his team quickly returned to panic as Eddie's head shot up before trying to move past his Captain and out the doors.

"Whoa, Eddie. Stop. What about Buck? Where is he?" Bobby questioned, a sense of fear starting to rise in him.

"They took him. Three guys, one got shot, another wanted me or Buck to go with them to treat his wound." Eddie looked desperately between the Captain and the Sergeant. "They took him with them."

"Oh God." Athena said quietly as she turned away to report Buck's abduction into dispatch. The other officer, Holden, who had entered the bank with them and had been getting the names of the people still in the bank was now joined by another two uniformed officers. The Sergeant then called to them. "Officer Holden get security footage from inside the bank, we are looking for anything that can identify the three armed gunmen. You two, canvas the area and get every camera from the surrounding streets. We need to know what these men were driving and where they went. We have a missing firefighter."

Her last sentence was said with such sadness that Bobby had finally broken his shock and quickly turned to her. She looked at Henrietta and Chimney who were working swiftly with another paramedic team to move the injured man onto a stretcher and so the new arrivals could transport him to hospital. She then looked at Eddie whose usual charming façade was shattered with despair and panic as he stared at a blood-soaked hoodie on the floor where paramedics had been working of the security guard. She looked at her husband, his stoic professionalism was starting to show cracks and she new that he was terrified for the young firefighter he thought of as a son.

"Don't worry. We will get our boy back." She reached out a hand and placed it lovingly on Bobby's forearm before continuing. "We will bring him home."

Chimney's phone began to ring in his pocket, and he pulled it out to see Maddie's name and face light up the screen. His heart sank, what was he going to say to her.

…

Maddie Buckley, formerly Maddie Kendall, had less than an hour left of what had been a long and tiring night shift at the 911 Operators Call Center. She had just been talking a man through CPR for his girlfriend who had been electrocuted in the kitchen, before the paramedics had arrived and were able to successfully resuscitate her. She removed her headset and gently rubbed her eyes, cursing this long shift and deciding to seek coffee in the breakroom to help her finish this shift. She had only taken 3 steps from her desk when her boss and friend Sue intercepted her with serious look on her face.

"Maddie. We just heard a report from dispatch about an armed robbery where the suspects left the bank with a hostage." Sue was calm but eyes seemed sad. Maddie was empathetic but confused as to why her supervisor was telling her about this. "Maddie, the hostage they took with them was your brother, Buck."

Maddie was shocked and didn't quite comprehend what she had been told. Buck kidnapped by armed robbers. That seemed ridiculous, he had already been through so much lately, she didn't believe it. She began to shake her head, while Sue looked on sadly and reached out a hand comfortingly.

"No, he is at work. He- he would have just started his shift." She wiped furiously at the tears that had started to leak from her brown eyes. I sudden thought occurred to her. "Chimney is at work with him right now. He will tell me its all a big mistake."

She hastily searched the pockets of her sweater for her mobile and went straight to her recent calls list for her boyfriend's number. Her heart rate speed up as she listened to the phone. Howard "Chimney" Han, her boyfriend picked up on the 4th ring.

"Maddie." His sad and gentle tone only made her feel worse.

"Chimney, where is my brother?" Maddie said breathlessly into the phone as the tears flowed freely down her cheeks.

A beat of pause on the other end of the line before her boyfriend replied, "We don't know Maddie. But we will find him. We all know Buck, he is a fighter, he will be okay."

Maddie took a deep breath and closed her eyes. They did know Buck and so did she. He tended to be reckless with his own wellbeing and she hoped with all her heart that this time he would be selfish and do everything he can to come back to his family.

**Notes: I will try to have the next chapter up after the weekend but it's a busy weekend so don't hold me to it.  
****Please like and review if you can! **


End file.
